My Wife's Murderer
by MistyxKisame
Summary: Hiro can't get over his wife's death and the only thing he has now is his wife's son, Hiruko. A few years later, he marries repeatedly only for his wives to die, but each time they die differently and the last is brutally murdered. It's up to Hiro and his son to solve the mystery before something else happens.


I wasn't really happy about the last HM fanfic, so I'm writing another one.

Miyako winced as she walked down the stairs leading outside. The reason why she was wincing was not because she was tired or aching, which she wasn't the case at all, but because she was pregnant with her first child and the baby could be due any day now. She hated the fact that she had to go outside and handle the farm WITHOUT any help. She wished she had stayed on her mother's farm, but no! She wanted to go out on her own! She felt like a fool. Her mother had harvest sprites to help her, but she had no one. Not even her husband was gonna help her, but then again her husband was training to be a doctor.

"Finally! Done!" she had just finished watering her plants. Now it was time to push the animals outside, milk the cows, and shear the sheep. She suddenly noticed that her husband, Hiro, was eating some chips and staring at her from the window.

"HEY! HIRO!" Her husband only blinked. "COULD YOU PLEASE COME HELP ME? MY BACK KINDA HURTS AND…"

Hiro shut the blinds, but his eyes were still visible. Miyako glared at her husband, angrily. Why did she marry that fool? The harvest goddess had persuaded the poor girl to marry Hiro, promising that the young man was a good marriage candidate and the young boy was so sweet too. Boy, was she a fool. She wanted nothing more than to grab him and force him to either go to work or help her with the farm work.

"I knew I shoulda married Kana or Dirk." She pouted as she pulled her cows outside. "Oh kami-sama!"

The farmer cried out and fell over. She was in pain and it was horrible too. Did this mean the baby was coming. "HIRO! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE! I-I THINK THE BABY'S COMING!"

"What?" Hiro popped his head outside. "I'm gonna go get the doctor. Stay here!"

"Like I have a choice!" Miyako just laid there hurt, angry, and confused. Why did he wait until the baby was coming to do anything useful?! The Harvest Goddess was a fool and she was an even bigger one to have gone with the woman's opinion.

A few hours later, Hiro and Ayame came. What the hell took them so long?! She could have already had the baby by then. "Sorry we're late."

"Whatever. Just get this stupid baby outta me!" she growled. "I've been here for three hours! I coul popped out this baby on my own in the time you two assholes were gone! Deliver this thing or else I'll kill you all!"

"Sweetheart, please calm down. We're here now and…"

"Shut up! I don't care! Get this baby outta me!" the farmer screamed angrily.

"Ok. Hold on. Hiro, help me get your wife inside and on the bed. I'll take it from there. You don't want to see this." Ayame stood over the pregnant woman. "Take deep breath and calm…"

"I AM CALM!" Miyako whimpered as the pains got worse. "Please…just get this baby out of me."

'Sh…just relax and everything will be just fine…" she whispered as she took out a needle with blue liquid inside of it.

"Sh…sh…It's going to be okay. I'll take care of everything…"this was the last thing she heard before fading into blackness.

The brunette suddenly woke to the sound of a crying baby. She looked up weakly only to see her husband crying while holding their newborn baby. The older woman was standing above both of them and had a sad expression on her face.

"I'm so sorry about Miyako."

'Sorry? Why is she sorry?' the younger woman saw Hiro look away from the doctor.

"Y-you did all you could for her and…I'm…I'm pretty sure our son would have liked her."

"H-hiro…" Miyako whimpered. The young man looked up and ran over to her after carefully putting down their newborn child.

"M-miyako…a-are you alive?" Hiro touched her cheek which was incredibly cold.

"Yeah…I feel…I feel…funny." Miyako coughed.

"Oh…I…I…I'm so happy you're alive. You…you…do you remember what happened?"

"No." Miyako tried to sit up, but then a sharp pain ran up her back, forcing her to lie back down. "Hiro…did…did I die?"

The brunette shook his head and grabbed her hands. "It doesn't matter now, dearest. What matters is that you and our baby are alive and well."

"O-oh…" Miyako was hugged by the doctor trainee.

"From now on, I'll be a better husband and help you out more often!" Hiro promised. "I'll get over my fear of being dirty and those…weird sleep walking cows of yours…"

"You were scared of…that's funny." Miyako tried to laugh, but ended up coughing up blood.

"M-miyako!" the man quickly got a napkin to clean up his wife's blood.

"Hiro-kun…I-I…"she smiled and kissed her husband on the lips. "Take care of our baby…I'll always love you…even if you are a bit useless…"

"No…please…Miyako-sun no! Please…no…please don't leave me…"Hiro sobbed holding his wife's hand. "Ayame! Please help her! You have to save her."

"I…I'll try my best." The older woman came over to the dying woman. Hiro, too upset to be in the same room with his wife, left with his child.

After the young man was gone, Ayame bent over to the farmer's ear and whispered, "Why don't you just die already? Hiro is mine, do you hear me? You can't have him. Don't worry. We'll take good care of your…I mean our son…"

"You…you…no…" Miyako sobbed. "I thought…"

"You mean you thought I liked him like a little brother or son? Hell no. I only acted towards him like that in public. Behind the scenes…well…I can't really mention any of that. All I know is that you need to die so me and Hiro can be together."

"You monster…damn you…" Miyako's eyes suddenly widened as Ayame injected a red needle into her arm.

"Shh…sh dearest…your pain will be over VERY soon." The doctor smirked as the farmer had started having difficulty breathing and her face was turning paler and paler.

"You…won't…get…away…with…this…" Miyako gasped and her skin began to turn cold. "Hiro…will never…love you…"

Suddenly her eyes closed, but she still was hanging on. Annoyed, the older woman grabbed another needle filled with a green liquid and stabbed her with it. 'Why can't she just die?! Why is she hanging on?'

"Augh…I want to see my son and Hiro."

"I-is she alright?" Hiro asked looking up at the doctor.

"I…she's not going to survive. Let her see her son before she goes." Ayame sighed.

"Miyako…" Hiro had just arrived in the room where his wife was dying. She looked very close to death and now his son was going to going to live without a mother and him without a wife. He put her cold hands between his and kissed her cold lips. "Miyako…I-I love you so much. Please…don't leave us!"

"I…love you…and…our son…" the brunette smiled softly. "…I want…to see…him…"

"Here." Hiro held up their newborn son.

"He's so beautiful…" Miyako smiled, but then turned her head over to the side. 'Take care of him…a watch out for…for…"

"M-miyako? No…please…" Hiro started sobbing. Ayame placed a supporting arm around her subordinate. "Ayame…what am I going to do without her?"

"We'll find a way, dear. We'll find a way."

Well that's all for now. Although I do realize Hiro is like a brother (or something like that) to Ayame, it's the opposite in this story. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
